


Beaches

by WeedAnarchist



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Beach walk, Bonding, Fishing, M/M, Moomin and Snufkin, Moominmamma is a queen, Moominpapa is a complete dad tbh, Ocean, Snufkin calls Moomin Valley home, Stargazing, Wholesomeness, just wholesome content tbh, love these fucking babes so much, mlm solidarity, they share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeedAnarchist/pseuds/WeedAnarchist
Summary: Moomin and Snufkin have a date on the beach!!
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Beaches

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't go back and correct anything of this. God may judge me but his sins outnumber my own. Fic inspired by the song by Axel Flóvent - Beach.

Moomin walked alongside Snufkin, a beautiful silence taking hold of the air around them. The air was damp and weighted like the snow-white comforter in Moomintroll's bed, choking him and giving his shoulders a warm plentiful hug. It was probably going to rain today. The Moomintroll looked up at the sorrowful sky, a gentle frown coming to his lips as the realization set in. Darn. He didn't want to end his day alone with Snufkin. He glanced at the young Mumrik, who was currently staring off into the distance - hopefully thinking about Moomin. He looked ahead of him, noticing a wide break in the clumps of spindly birch trees. The ocean whispered for them to join her, drawing thin foamy waves onto the white coasts to lure them closer. Moomin opened his mouth to ask Snufkin if he wanted to go to the beach, but it seemed questions didn't need to be asked - especially in the silence which was only occupied by nature.

The two of them stepped out onto the beach, the cold sand filling the spaces between their toes. A gentle breeze rushed by them, ruffling Moomin's short fur.  
He glanced in Snufkin's direction, noticing the Mumrik give a little shiver. Moomin felt an aching worry - was Snufkin uncomfortable? "Err..are you cold?" He asked timidly, flushing at the question.  
Snufkin looked up at Moomin, his hazel eyes gushing with tenderness. "Oh, no, just a chill is all," he smiled reassuringly. "Care to fish?"  
Moomin felt relief wash over him, but wasn't entirely convinced. He brushed off the answer and nodded at the suggestion, "of course I would!"  
Snufkin broke away from him and stepped over near a huge black rock, which was wet for some reason. He slid off his pack and rummaged around for his cooking tools.  
Moomin felt a soft sadness as Snufkin left his side, but kept his composure as he told himself that he didn't NEED to do everything with Snufkin. Small pockets of alone time didn't hurt after spending the whole day together, anyway. He continued towards the shore, stopping just before the waves lapped at his toes. He admired the beautiful navy blue color of the sea, how she rocked and swayed gracefully at the demand of her lover - the moon, which Moomin currently couldn't see through the blanket of clouds hanging over Moomin Valley. A shrill call of a seagull echoed somewhere above him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Snufkin gathering a mediocre pile of wood of from the nearby forest, dusting the dirt off his hands before returning to his backpack to fetch his bucket and fishing rod.

  
Snufkin padded in Moomin's direction, setting down his pail and removing his leather boots a few feet from where Moomintroll was standing. The Mumrik silently rolled his pant legs up to his knees and continued further into the sea, stopping just before the waves lapped at his clothes. The way Snufkin allowed his balance to be easily challenged by the waves was some subtle proof he didn't exactly know how to ocean fish.  
Moomin felt tempted to follow him, but to be honest - he didn't want to chase away the fish with all his movement and noise. He was perfectly aware he was a little loud, but at least he wasn't boring! He turned and took a seat next to Snufkin's boots, watching the Mumrik cast his little pole out into the frothing ocean. He rested his snout in his paws, observing Snufkin with deep thought. He was so mysterious, so vague, so SARCASTIC sometimes - but he was kind and gentle and so lovely to Moomin. It was a pain worse than hell to even THINK about his winter departure. Another breeze rushed by like a stampede, violently ruffling Moomin's fur again. He winced and shut one eye, putting a paw over his brow. He caught sight of Snufkin's hat flying off his head, frisbee-ing towards him. Moomin jumped to his paws and caught the hat, grinning at the Mumrik at sea.  
Snufkin turned around, a hand on his mousy head of hair as he just realized his hat had gone. He grinned back at him, waving briefly before his attention was dragged away by the struggling of his fishing pole.  
Moomin sat the hat down by his thigh and laughed. Snufkin certainly was a character!  
Every so often, Snufkin came back and filled the pail with smaller silver fish, each time greeting Moomin with a quiet smile.  
Each time, Moomin smiled back.

  
After a while, Snufkin had returned his second to last fish of the trip (that they were actually going to eat). He returned to the sea one last time, casting his rod out. The wind had really begun to pick up now - it was so harsh Snufkin had to leave his coat with Moomin so it would stop flying off his shoulders.  
Moomin frowned, knowing Snufkin was probably freezing out in the water with the wind blowing like this. His tail flicked back and forth as he worried, brushing up a couple grains of sand.  
"OH-!" A quite loud cry followed by a splash.  
Moomin looked up, wondering what that loud noise was. Perhaps it was just a fish? It was the time for them to be jumping, after all - or maybe Snufkin had caught something? Perhaps an ocean creature? He scanned the waves and saw Snufkin lying on his back, his knees upright and his hands pushing him off the sandy floor underwater. The ocean wasn't being very kind to him right now, pushing him around with the wind and the waves. The ocean could be cruel like that, sometimes. "Snufkin?!" Moomin gasped and jumped to his paws, moving Snufkin's coat over his hat so it wouldn't fly away again. He ran out to sea, ignoring the frigid water sinking into his paws and ankles. "Snufkin?!"  
Snufkin managed to shakily get to his paws, stumbling slightly as another wave pushed at his heels.  
"Snufkin - you alright?!" Moomin put his paws over his damp shoulder.  
The Mumrik smirked at Moomin, "of course I am - just fell is all."  
"Oh!" Moomin broke into a giggle. "You're soaking!"  
Snufkin bent down and picked up his floating rod, "I suppose I am..I must say it's a little cold, though."  
"Right, let's get a fire," he nodded.

The two left the ocean to herself and picked up their things, returning to the spot Snufkin had chosen by the rock. It was getting darker now, but they didn't seem to care. They set a fire, a small one at first, but it quickly ate the wood provided by Snufkin and became an aura of pure warmth.  
Snufkin fetched a pair of thick, slender sticks and stuck the top of a fish through the tips. He handed one to Moomin and sat down against the rock, draping his coat over his shoulders.  
Moomin sat beside the Mumrik, staring into the flames. He was still a little worried for Snufkin - his whole self had basically fallen into the water. What if he got sick? He again, glanced at him.  
Snufkin was shivering. This time it wasn't just a chill - his whole body was quivering like it had been sitting in the snow. Water dripped from his hair and face, and he reeked of saltwater. It didn't look like a comfortable feeling, his clothes would probably need to be washed in the river after this.  
"Snufkin - are you okay?" Moomintroll asked nervously.  
"Hmm? Oh," he nodded, "yes - yes I'm fine, I'm just a little cold. That water wasn't very warm..but the fire is helping."  
"Oh," Moomin looked away. He wanted to help Snufkin, but he was a little unsure how. He glanced down at his fur, but blushed at the mere thought and turned away. Snufkin would probably deny him or freak out or give him a dirty look. He glanced back at him again-  
Snufkin twisted the fish on his stick, a rather dead look on his face as he looked into the flames. He was still shaking, perhaps even worse than before.  
-Oh but Snufkin was shivering so bad! There was no way he COULDN'T help! Moomin swallowed, feeling his pulse in his fingertips. Moomin up, Moomintroll! Oh god - here goes. He scooted closer to Snufkin, gently pressing his fur into his side. The silence became loud in his head, and he braced himself emotionally for any sort of reaction Snufkin may have.  
But the Mumrik didn't say anything. In fact, he scooted a little closer to Moomin. He seemed to stop shivering after that.  
Moomin was practically on fire. He wouldn't be surprised if his white fur had turned pink by now. His paws trembled slightly, moving the stick in his hands.  
"What is it?" Snufkin noticed the way Moomin's stick had shook. "Are you cold too?"  
"Uh-" Moomin had to think fast to cover up his anxiety. "Yeah, just a bit, but, uh - I-"

"Moomin."

Moomintroll looked over at Snufkin, his heart racing. Oh god, oh god, oh god. What was he gonna say?  
"Your fish is burning," Snufkin pointed out with a smirk.  
Moomin's frantic gaze snapped towards his meal, which was charring by the moment. "Oh no!" He moved his stick away from the fire. He brought the tip of the stick closer to his paws, frowning as smoke wafted from the fish. Maybe it wasn't ruined entirely?  
Snufkin clicked his tongue and scoffed, "here - we can share."  
"Oh-! No, Snufkin, I'll just..make another-"  
"Don't protest, Moomin. You shouldn't be eating burnt fish for dinner, it's not that tasty - trust me." Snufkin brought his perfectly cooked fish away from the flames just in time. He dug into his bag and took out a knife and some little plates taken from Moominmamma's house beforehand. "The other fish are far too small, anyway," he sliced off the head of the fish and then began splitting the middle between them.  
Moomin felt his heart swell with affection. He took the fish graciously, blushing madly at Snufkin.  
The two ate together under the setting sun, watching as the tide slowly crept in closer and closer. The sky - for whatever reason he wanted - decided to move past Moomin Valley and rain elsewhere. The quarter moon shone down on them, embraced by a swarm of stars. Moomin and Snufkin didn't realize until they were done eating.  
Moomin was marveled. It'd been so long since he'd gone stargazing. "How beautiful!"  
Snufkin gazed at the sky like he was looking at an old friend, a warm smile cracking at his lips. "In my travels I've met lots of people who studied these stars.."  
"Really?" Moomin was truly amazed. He'd never met someone who studied stars before.  
"People call them astronomers. They look through telescopes and name stars and their constellations," he pointed at an intricate formation of stars, "that one is called 'the Big Dipper.'"  
Moomin tapped his snout with a curious paw, "I wonder if there's a Moomin constellation. That would sure be interesting.."  
"Yes," Snufkin nodded with a chuckle.  
Moomin could stay here forever. But he felt him begin to shiver again, even with his fur against him. He frowned, and finally decided to say it outright. "Snufkin - you're shaking again." They should probably leave now.  
Snufkin's smile fell slightly, "I know, but don't you worry about me! I'm alright, I just need to dry off when we get back home." Home. Snufkin never used that word.  
"Well, let's go then! I don't want you to freeze to death," he got to his paws. The spot where Snufkin's body was felt painfully colder than the rest of his body. It was like his fur missed his presence. He picked up the Mumrik's pail and brought it to the sea to fill it with water, returning and dumping it on their fire. The fire died with a loud hiss and left nothing but smoke and charred twigs.  
Snufkin had already cleaned up. He held his coat over his shoulders, ready to leave.  
"Let me get that for you, Snufkin," Moomin offered, swinging the Mumrik's backpack over his shoulders. He felt a little embarrassed with the suggestion, he didn't want to necessarily undermine Snufkin. He just didn't want his body to burden itself more than it already was.  
Snufkin didn't protest. He put his boot and hat back on, leading the way for the Moomintroll.

The walk back was as silent as the walk there.  
Snufkin was still cold, but tolerated it quietly.  
Moomintroll walked beside him, thinking about stars and their trip to the beach. He had the most splendid day! He wished every day with Snufkin could be like that.

The Moomin House was like a beacon of light. All windows were lit and shone a golden yellow light that poured onto the grass beneath it.  
Moomin could make out the faint silhouette of Moominpapa. Oh shit. What time was it?  
Snufkin sensed Moomin's anxiety. "Should I leave before you get up there? I wouldn't want to embarrass you.."  
Moomin shook his head with furrowed brows, "no! You need some place warm to sleep tonight after that fall, I'm sure Moominmamma wouldn't mind."  
Snufkin didn't say anything after that.

When Moomin got to the front porch, Moominpapa didn't look too pleased to see him. "It's late, Moomin my boy! Do you have any idea of what time it is? Moominmamma's been worried sick!"  
"I'm sorry, papa - we were just fishing!"  
Snufkin took off his hat, "it was my fault Moominpapa, I got too caught up in it."  
Moomin opened his mouth to mention Snufkin's fall-  
"Come inside this moment, my boy! Let mamma know you're back," he turned and opened the door.  
Snufkin turned to leave.  
"Wait! Papa - Snufkin fell and he's all wet! He can't sleep in that tent tonight!"  
Snufkin froze.  
Moominpapa's gaze flickered to Snufkin, "really? Very well, he can sleep in your room then. Come inside!"  
Moomin smiled at Snufkin and went inside the house.

Moomintroll dropped Snufkin's bag by the coat-hanger at the front door.  
"Moomin!" Moominmamma's voice was filled with relief. "Oh, you're back!" She ran forward to hug him. "Evening Snufkin, dear," she smiled.  
"Mamma, Snufkin fell and he's all wet. Can he stay here for tonight?"  
Moominmamma frowned sympathetically at Snufkin, "oh poor dear." She came forward to touch his damp shoulder. "Let's get you into something warm, Snufkin," the Moominmamma led him away into a room upstairs.  
Moomin followed them, but instead ran up to his own room. He made sure his bed was comfortable and leaned on his windowsill, waiting patiently for the Mumrik to join him.

Snufkin came into Moomin's bedroom wearing a green shirt and some patchy pants Moominmamma had made a while ago. They looked a tad baggy on Snufkin's skinny form, but still did their job well.  
Moomin flushed and let Snufkin get into bed first, lifting the candle on his drawer and snuffing it out. He joined him afterwards, lying on his side and expecting to see the back of Snufkin's head. Instead, he saw the Mumrik's hazel cat-like eyes staring right back at him. He blushed, unsure of what was about to happen.  
Snufkin smiled and turned over, his eyebrows raising happily.  
Moomin flushed harder. Was Snufkin being a tease? He stared thoughtfully at the back of his shirt. Should he? He scooted a little closer and lifted his paw over Snufkin's ribs.  
The Mumrik shuffled closer, snuggling his head into Moomin's pillow. It was all the warmth he needed.  
Moomintroll let out a silent sigh of relief, his hand coming to Snufkin's stomach. He never realized how truly skinny the Mumrik was. It almost made him feel somewhat sad knowing sometimes he wasn't so well off. He held Snufkin close, trying to keep him as warm and comfortable as possible. He was such a gentle creature, and such gentle creatures needed to be preciously protected. God, Moomin wouldn't know what to do if he lost him. Moomin felt his eyelids began to droop underneath the soft blanket of safety and Snufkin.

It was a heavenly experience, and Moomintroll didn't want to let go.


End file.
